Prince Not So Charming
A wealthy playboy is determined to become Pucca's new boyfriend. Prince Not So Charming is the third segment of the sixteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 14, 2007. Summary Hanging out on the docks with Garu, Abyo is held up by the arrival of a cruise ship, then promptly mowed down by a stampede of girls (including Ching) who have come to see a famous celebrity, Lazlo Gozalotovish. The famous boy makes his appearance (after skydiving off a helicopter down to the cruised ship) and walks out to greet his fans on the board walk who’ve literally knocked Abyo into the ocean. While looking them over, he immediately spots Pucca and it’s love at first sight, calling her a “vision of beauty”. He begins to dance, thinking he’s attracting her attention, but she knocks him aside as she’s really intent on running after Garu who takes off. But Lazlo is determined on winning her heart. Sometime later, Garu is peacefully fishing on a boat in the water until Mio alerts him to Pucca who’s swimming out to them. Garu paddles away as she continues to gain on him, but she’s intercepted by Lazlo’s boat and knocked on deck where he tries to flirt with her. She angrily rejects him and he mistakenly thinks its because he has several other girls partying onboard too, who he promptly ejects into the water. Even after this, Pucca shoves him inside of an umbrella and pitches him into the distance where he lands on the same island as Garu. Still lamenting his love for Pucca, the celebrity attracts the attention of Garu who realizes that if the two get together, Pucca will leave him alone to fish in peace, so he offers his assistance. Sometime later, the form of Garu is leaping among the trees of the woods until he’s attacked and smooched by Pucca who belatedly realizes it's actually Lazlo in disguise. The lady-killer again tries to entice her and she seems to comply, dragging him off towards a different building, which turns out to be Tobe's base. The ninja, thinking it's Garu who’s wandered into his domain, soundly beats the celebrity and cries with joy over his “victory” (before wondering what he should do now). Lazlo goes flying ad ends up crashing through Pucca’s roof right into her bedroom. Seeing her pictures of Garu on the wall, he finally realizes he has no chase with her so long as she still loves Garu. So, with the assistance of his butler, Jasper, he ships Garu off to an isolated island (which the boy is happy for). Pucca arrives at Garu’s house to visit him and comes across Lazlo who admits to having gotten rid of him. Angered, Pucca uses a soccer ball to knock him against several trees, mountains, and into a volcano before he crashes back onto his boat. Later, Lazlo’s been bandages up and continues to mourn the lost love, though Jasper collects the girls he discarded before “just in case”. On Garu’s island, he discovers a bottle and opens it to reveal Genie Pucca who follow him in circles and up the sole palm tree to steal a kiss. Trivia Laszlo's thinking song is similar to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. The ending scene is similar to "I Dream of Jeannie" opening. Gallery prince.JPG prince0.JPG prince1.JPG prince2.JPG prince3.JPG prince4.JPG prince5.JPG prince6.JPG prince7.JPG prince8.JPG prince9.JPG prince10.JPG prince11.JPG prince12.JPG prince13.JPG prince14.JPG prince15.JPG princelove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes